1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to gates. More particularly, it relates to gate frame that enables mounting of a gate on a slope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional gates are designed to be mounted on level ground. Problems appear when the terrain requires that a gate be mounted on a slope.
The standard way of mounting a gate on a slope is to use a gate made of a plurality of vertically oriented slats that may slide at least to some extent with respect to one another and to deform the gate until it fits the slope. For example, the free, swinging end of such a gate may be elevated relative to the hinged end thereof so that the hinged end may be mounted to a gate post at a first level and so that the free end is free to swing at a second level that is elevated with respect to the first level. In the alternative, the free end may be positioned at a lower elevation than that of the first end.
When this method is used, a way must be found to maintain the free end of the gate at its raised or lowered elevation relative to the hinged end. Typically, a board or two is nailed to the gate in an effort to maintain the gate in its distorted configuration. This is a haphazard technique, however, and provides inconsistent results.
What is needed, then, is a structure that consistently maintains the structure of a gate where a second, free end thereof is elevated above or below a first, hingedly mounted end thereof. The needed structure should be easy to use and should provide consistent results.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how such a structure could be provided.